We will be working on four projects, all related to the nature of malignancy and its possible control: (1) interaction of concanavalin A with tumor cell surfaces, and isolation of serum components which bind both to cells and to concanavalin A; (2) modification of tumor cell surfaces by the combined use of neuraminidase and emetine to improve on existing methods of producing tumor immunity; (3) biochemical mechanisms involved in the production of interferon, and the relative efficacy of drugs causing the production of interferon; and (4) quantitative dependence between the rate of protein synthesis in normal and malignant cells, and graded decreases in levels of cell potassium.